Shame
by KindestHuntress
Summary: Há diversas maneiras para fazer alguém corar e, entre elas, criar uma situação onde essa pessoa não saiba como agir é a melhor delas. Mesmo que a nova professora não tivesse a intenção de fazê-lo, acabou adicionando um forte tom de vermelho no rosto e nas orelhas de seu professor ruivo favorito, deixando-o da cor da famosa bandeira Grifinória.


**Disclaimer**: Juro que tentei ser imparcial, fazer algo só para o aniversário do Dumby, mas não consegui. E por falar nisso, desculpem o atraso na postagem. Não foi culpa minha.

Ah, HP não é meu.

**X.x.x.x.x 1 - Blushing**

Era o final do verão, mas McGonagall podia sentir a brisa suave e um tanto fria que o outono trazia para anunciar a sua chegada. Dia 31 de Julho de 1956, uma data aparentemente sem muita importância antes de se tornar parte do corpo docente de sua antiga escola e, assim, poder organizar uma pilha enorme de fichas dos funcionários. Sendo assim, a curiosidade felina (que sempre lhe foi característica, embora não soubesse dizer se isso era bom ou ruim) a induziu a ler alguns arquivos de seus novos colegas de trabalho e a descobrir que o aniversário do agora diretor estava assustadoramente próximo e não havia nenhum comentário sobre tal fato. Então Minerva resolveu preparar um presente para Albus, que nem em sonhos pensaria em ganhar presentes de aniversário ("_Imagine,"_ Ele ri, usando o mesmo argumento de sempre _"Na minha idade não comemoramos mais aniversários; Na minha idade, passamos a evitá-los bravamente._"), e naquele momento, com um belíssimo sorriso no rosto, a recém nomeada professora de transfigurações seguia pelos corredores do castelo em direção ao gabinete do diretor. Segurava uma pequena caixa dourada com um laço vermelho feito à mão, que particularmente ela achara uma graça.

Seus passos rapidamente a levaram ao destino, onde, dando a senha às gárgulas, pôde bater na porta e ouvir um gentil "Entre" em voz grave e clara. Ainda parada no lado de fora, tirou a varinha das vestes e fez o presente sumir com um simples aceno, sem que Dumbledore percebesse o que estava fazendo. Guardou rapidamente a varinha, entrando no gabinete.

- Olá, diretor. - Cumprimentou ela, sorrindo meio travessa e meio séria.

Dumbledore ergueu os olhos da pilha de pergaminhos e sorriu também, gentilmente lhe oferecendo o assento à frente. Aprumou a postura (antes debruçada em cima da mesa) e se acomodou na grande cadeira de diretor.

- Por favor, Minerva, já conversamos sobre isso e você pode me chamar de Albus. - Disse Dumbledore, arrumando os pergaminhos já preenchidos.

- Oh, desculpe, não me acostumei ainda. Mesmo que agora estejamos trabalhando juntos, ainda existem os velhos hábitos de aluna. - McGonagall riu brevemente, sendo seguida por ele, até que se calou, tomando coragem.

O silêncio repentino dela causou estranhamento da parte de Albus, que adiantou-se e perguntou o que levou a professora até ele, em um domingo fresco podendo estar no conforto de seu apartamento em Londres.

- Há algo que deseja, Minerva? Se algo lhe incomoda, não hesite em dizer; Estarei pronto para ajudar, você bem o sabe. - Ele se levantou, olhando-a por cima dos óculos meia-lua.

- Ah, agradeço muitíssimo, Albus, por tanto cuidado comigo desde que entrei na escola novamente, agora como professora. Mas não há nada me incomodando, tampouco me aborrecendo, eu só queria saber quando é seu aniversário. Gostaria de lhe dar uma lembrança, se possível...

O diretor riu, dando a volta na mesa para se colocar na frente dela. Pegou a mão de Minerva e a acariciou enquanto explicava.

- Ora, Minerva, não há necessidade de nada. Somente sua amizade me é suficiente. - Dumbledore gracejou ao beijar delicadamente a mão dela - E aliás, minha cara, hoje é o meu aniversário.

Minerva arqueou uma sobrancelha, fingindo surpresa enquanto ele ria e colocava as mãos nos bolsos da túnica vermelha.

- Então, professor, seria muito apropriado se eu lhe desse algo mesmo, não? - Ao notar que ele começaria a negar, apressou-se em pegar a varinha e fazer reaparecer o embrulho em sua mão esquerda - Meus parabéns, Albus. Espero que goste.

Mudo, ele aceitou o presente e gesticulou com a mão livre, agradecendo. Pareceu estranhamente constrangido e corado e Minerva fez força para não rir, sorrindo largamente ao olhar para as bochechas vermelhas que não eram cobertas pela barba ruiva/branca.

- Vamos, abra, não precisa me agradecer. Você merece. - Incentivou McGonagall, cobrindo a boca do riso leve.

- Está bem, Minerva, está bem. Você sempre foi muito persuasiva, mesmo quando criança. - Ambos riram, e Dumbledore abriu a caixa dourada, unindo as sobrancelhas logo após, confuso - Hm, está vazia.

Ele levantou os olhos para encará-la e viu que ela continuava sorrindo. Minerva se aproximou e abriu os braços na intenção de abraçá-lo. Assim o fez, deixando o diretor muito confuso.

- Para meu antigo professor e agora amigo. Muitos anos de vida e de felicidades. - Ela sussurrou, afastando-se para olhá-lo. Antes de sair, esticou um pouco e depositou um beijo gentil em sua bochecha.

Virou-se e saiu andando para a porta, secretamente contente por sua coragem Grifinória ter se feito presente naquele momento.

X.x

- O que houve aqui? - Perguntou Albus, sorrindo ao passar a mão no rosto. No lugar de seu presente especial.


End file.
